


Roommates Do Not Check Roommates Out

by being_next_to_you



Category: Stally - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Roommates, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_next_to_you/pseuds/being_next_to_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally and Stevie are roommates their freshman year of college. Ally attempts to hide some feelings in the face of Stevie's amazingness. Cuteness ensues.</p><p>Also I  am on the Tumblr! being-next-to-you.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move in Day

“Mom! Stop Folding my towels! They’re fine!” 

Ally’s mom put down the towel she had been folding and unfolding with a smile

“Ok, Al!” She stepped up to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m just not ready to leave my baby girl all on her own”

Ally looked pleadingly at her dad over her mom’s shoulder

“Alright mama bear, let’s let our baby bird leave the nest. She’s going to be just fine.”

“Yeah mom, I’m all set! My towels look great and I’m going to see you guys in like 5 weeks for parent’s weekend”

“I know, I know. I just can’t believe my little Ally is a freshman is college already.”

“I’m gonna be fine mom! You guys have prepared me well. And as long as my roommate isn’t a completely psycho,” She gestured to the empty bed of her roommate who had yet to show up, “everything’s going to be awesome!”

“Ok, ok, you’re right. We’re going. I love you!”

“Love you too, Mom!”

Ally’s dad pulled her into a hug and tousled her hair, “Be good Al, love you.”

Ally scoffed and attended to flatten her long brown locks back into the purposely tousled state she had wrestled it into this morning. “Love you too. Thanks for the help with moving in.”

“Of course.”

Her mom stood by the door, not quite outside of it yet. “Ok, bye honey, Love you!”

Ally waved as her dad pushed his wife out the door with a fond smile on his face. “Bye Al!”

Ally closed the door behind them with a sigh and jumped up onto her lofted bed.  
As much as she complained, she really loved that her parents cared so much.  
Although she was really excited to start college, she was also pretty nervous. It was all just so new and unfamiliar. What if she didn’t make friends? Or she failed all her classes? What if her roommate was the world's biggest Glee fan?

She didn’t know anything about her roomie expect her name, Stevie, and that she was from Louisiana. That last part made her feel a little uncertain. She hadn’t met many people from the South, having lived in LA her whole life, but she had heard some horror stories. Ally had come out the previous year and was over dealing with ignorant, homophobic people. Although, overall, she had been really lucky with the reactions of everyone in her life. She figured no one would come to college in liberal California if that were homophobic or super conservative, but you never know.

Just as Ally was contemplating the various ways she could convince a psycho roommate to move out without getting in trouble with residence life, the door clicked open and the most gorgeous girl Ally had ever seen pushed through with an armful of boxes, her long, red tipped ponytail bouncing behind her.

“Oh hey! You must be Ally.” She greeted with a megawatt smile. “I’m Stevie” 

Ally could only gape at the hand Stevie had extended towards her. Ally had been prepared for the worst in a homophobic asshole of a roommate, but she had never considered that she might have a hot as fuck roommate. 

Stevie’s smile slipped a little at Ally’s lack of a response and withdrew her hand.  
Ally snapped out of her ogling and jumped down from her bed, “Hi!” She reached her hand out, “Yup, I’m Ally! Sorry just uh, spaced out there a little. Nice to meet you!”

Stevie looked a little confused, but her smile returned as she shook Ally’s hand, “It’s all good” Nice to meet you too, roomie”  
She looked around the cramped dorm room, “Nice digs we got here.”  
Ally laughed, “Yeah I don’t know what we’re going to do with all the extra space.” She gestured to the desks crammed in the corner and the complete lack of floor space. Stevie’s eyes locked on Ally’s bicep, “Woah, I love your tattoo!” She remarked, reaching out to trace the rose.

“Thanks!” Ally managed to squeak out. 

Stevie didn’t seem to notice as she stepped back and pulled the sleeve of her shirt up a little to expose what looked like tentacles, “This is my biggest one, I got it right after I turned 18. It’s an octopus.”  
“That looks amazing!” Ally commented taking a closer look at her roommate’s ink.

“Thanks! When I wear a tank top and boots it a great ‘Hey look I dig chicks’ indicator I think” Stevie chuckled as she pulled her sleeve down.  
Wait. Did Stevie just say chicks? Does that mean she’s g-  
“Oh yeah. I’m gay by the way. Big homo” She said with a slight smirk and a thumb pointed at herself  
Ally just gaped at her.  
Stevie’s face quickly steeled. “Ok, I’ve had to deal with a lot of homophobic assholes in my life so if you’re not cool with gay people than I’m just going to head out and find a dif-

“Hey! Woah, no I’m not homophobic, I was just taken of guard. I’m actually um. Cool with it.”  
Cool with it? What. The. Actual. Fuck. Her hot, funny roommate opens up and tells her she’s gay and instead of telling her that she too digs the chicks, she freezes up? Very smooth Ally, very smooth. What was wrong with her? She’s just going to have to bring it up later and hope that somehow Stevie forgets she didn’t say anything about it She fought the urge to smack her hand onto her forehead and tried to focus on what Stevie was saying.  
“Oh ok!” She looked a little disappointed..

Ally let the awkward moment pass and then piped up, “Hey, um, do you need any help moving your stuff up?”  
Stevie looked relived for the subject change, “Yeah that’d be awesome! I can’t believe we’re on the 3rd freakin floor”  
Ally laughed, “Yeah I know right? Maybe we’ll be really buff by the end of the year?”  
“God I hope so”  
Stevie led the way down the stairs and out to where her car was parked. The girls traded basic information as they movie Stevie’s stuff in, siblings’ names, class schedules, interests, already forming a comfortable banter.

\------------------------

Stevie set the last box down next to her bed. “Whew that was harder than expected. Thanks for your help!” 

Ally sprawled out on her bed sighed dramatically, “I’ll never walk again. Your shoe collection has killed me.” She tried to sprawl a little harder to express the true sacrifice she had made.

Stevie laughed at Ally from inside her closet where she was hanging up a few essentials, “I don’t have that many shoes! And you’re going to be fine.”

Ally sighed again, even louder this time.

Stevie rolled her eyes with a smirk and ignored her, “Hey, do you want to go get some dinn-shit” Ally cracked open an eye at the curse and the sound of hangers clattering to the floor. 

Stevie’s eyes were locked on where her black tank top had ridden up during her sprawling before Stevie quickly looked away. “Man I am such a klutz” she said bending down to gather up the hangers. “Dinner is what I was trying to say. Do you want to get some food?”

Ally sat up, “Yeah sure. Let’s go check out the dining hall.” She tried to push the incident out of her mind, there was no way Stevie was checking her out. Roommates do not check roommates out. She repeated the phrase to herself a few times as she followed Stevie out of the room and back down the stairs.

The roommates headed towards the cafeteria, falling into an easy banter interspersed with laughter.


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter that takes place about a month and a half after the first day of school. Also drunk spin the bottle is definitely in the future.

Ally looked up from her guitar and song writing notebook as Stevie busted into their room and flung her bag onto her desk chair. She hopped up onto her bed and flopped over onto her side with a big sigh. When Ally didn’t acknowledge her, still too caught up in the melody playing through her head, Stevie heaved a bigger sigh.

Ally smirked and looked at her over dramatic roommate as she put down her guitar.  
“So. How was your day?”

“This English class is going to kill me. We’re only like a month and a half into the semester and I am already pretty sure I’m failing.”

“There’s no way you’re failing, you’re like, the smartest person I know”

Stevie flashed her megawatt grin at her, “Reeeaaally?” She cooed.

Ally forced out a chuckle and picked up her guitar, trying to distract herself from the attention of her roommate.

She risked a glance at Stevie and sighed when she saw her jutting her lip out at her  
“Yes you really are the smartest person I know. Ok Stevie? Ego stroked enough?” 

“No. I still think I’m going to fail this class.”

“We’re still so early into the semester that even if you were failing, which I highly doubt you are, you have plenty of time to bring your grade back up” She reasoned. 

Ally put her guitar down and jumped of her bed. “Now, come on. We’re going to dinner and then some frat party per the orders of Shannon and Cammie.” Two friends that Stevie and Ally had made early on in the year at the first GSA meeting that Stevie had dragged Ally to. 

“Getting really drunk does sound preeeetty awesome right now and it is Friday night,” Stevie reasoned.  
Ally nodded “Exactly.”  
Stevie jumped up, “I’m in”


	3. Drunk Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally and Stevie attend a frat party where Stevie's habit of suggesting spin the bottle every time she gets drunk causes a little trouble.

Getting drunk with Stevie was torture. Because Stevie? Was a light weight and always ended up super drunk. Considering that Ally was having a little trouble opening the door of the frat house bathroom, she couldn’t really say much. The real torture was that Stevie is a very handsy drunk. Always holding onto Ally for support or leaning her head on her shoulder. Torture. Because Ally’s little crush on her roommate had just grown over the last month as she learned more about her. 

There had been times when Ally thought there was a chance that Stevie maybe, possibility might, like her back. Their friend Ali Spagnola had told her she certainly thought so after Ally had drunkenly confessed her not so little crush. But there were just little moments. Fleeting affectionate glances, compliments filled with sincerity. But Stevie was just a friendly person and Ally was convinced that she was just feeling the effects of Stevie’s southern charm.  
Ally was shaken out of her day dreaming when she heard her name being called.

“Ally! Where have you been?”  
Stevie smirked as she approached her roommate and threw an arm around her shoulders to steer her into the main room of the frat house.

“Guys! Let’s play spin the bottle!” Stevie yelled at the group sitting around the living room. There was some laughter and whooping before everyone scooted into a circle and an empty liquor bottle was procured to be placed in the middle.  
Stevie sat down and tugged on Ally’s shirt to get her to sit next to her.  
“Ok, lady! I’m sitting down!”  
Stevie just leaned into Ally’s space and giggled. She sat back up to turn her attention to the middle of the circle, rearranging herself until her knee rested against Ally’s. Spags smirked at Ally from across the circle and Ally glared back. Stupid drunken confessions. 

Then the bottle started spinning and people stated kissing. Colleen and Josh, Mark and Ethan, Rose and Rosie, the foreign exchange students that had been dancing around each other all semester. They pulled apart with matching blushes and fond looks. Some kisses prompted giggles from the group while other produced over the top wolf whistles.  
All too soon it was Stevie’s turn to spin.  
Oh god. Ally didn’t know if she could handle watching Stevie make out with some random person even if it was all in good fun. She was contemplating how to make an exit without arising suspicion when the bottle teetered to a top. Pointed. Right. At. Ally. 

God damn it. 

Stevie giggled while Spags right out laughed. Ally fought the urge to stick her tongue out at her. She startled as someone put their hand on her knee. It was Stevie who had turned to look at her and was saying something.  
“Come on, gorgeous, let’s make out!”  
She was hamming it up for the wolf whistlers of the group. Sure. Ally could do this. Make it funny so it isn’t awkward, heartbreaking and roommateship-ending.  
“Bring it on, Sugar Lips.” She managed to taunt back with a forced smile.  
Stevie smirked, her eyes dark as she slid her hand up higher on Ally’s thigh and leaned in.  
“Roommate. Roommate. Roommate.” Ally chanted internally as she mirrored Stevie and their lips connected.  
Holy.  
Fuck.  
Ally fought the urge to groan as her and Stevie’s lips slid together. Stevie’s hand tightened on her thigh as Ally slid a hand into her hair.  
It was the small moan Stevie let out that snapped Ally back to reality. She jumped back from Stevie who slowly blinked open her eyes and licked her lips in a way that made Ally want to cover them with her own and never let up.  
Spags broke the tension with some hooting and an urging for the next person to spin.  
Ally shot her a grateful look and turned back to the circle.  
Stevie knocked her shoulder into Ally’s, “You’re not a half bad kisser, roomie.” She said with a wink. “Gonna make some guy super happy.”  
Ally smirked and forced out a laugh.  
“Yeah you’re not bad yourself.”  
So the fact that Ally still hadn’t told Stevie she wasn’t exactly straight was pretty lame. She just froze that first time and it conveniently hadn’t come up naturally since. And the longer it went on the weirder it was that she hadn’t said anything and oh everything is awful. 

Ally watched the bottle spin around until she felt like enough time had passed that she could take off without it looking suspicious.  
She swayed to her feet, “Alright guys. I need sleep. I’m gonna head out.”  
She slapped hands with a couple of people and saluted Spags before heading outside and towards the dorm fighting to not look back at her roommate.  
She fell asleep that night to thoughts of kiss swollen lips dancing through her head.


	4. Penguin PJs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the spin-the-bottle kiss and Ally is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been approximately a million years since my last chapter but I promise this fic is alive and well and I will be posting the next chapter after this soon! Also I am on the Tumblr as well:   
> being-next-to-you.tumblr.com/

Ally sighed as she floated back into consciousness. She kept her eyes shut as she did a full body analysis. Other than a slight headache and the strong desire to shower, her hangover seemed to be at a minimum. Score. All she really wanted was some coffee. Hmmm nice hot caffeine. She wanted to so bad she could almost smell it. Wait a second. Ally blinked open her eyes to see a large Starbucks cup sitting on her bedside table. She looked around until her eyes fell on Stevie, sitting up in her own bed, an identical cup in her hand as she scrolled through her phone.

Ally sat up and pointed to the magical cup, “Is this mine?”

Stevie’s eyes shot up, “Yup! I ran across the street this morning.” 

Ally grabbed her cup and let out a small moan as she took a sip, “Oh dear lord thank you.”

Stevie smirked, “Yeah. Kind of a crazy night huh?”

Ally froze, cup raised to her mouth as last night came flooding back. She shot a side long look at Stevie. She was drunker than Ally was last night, maybe she didn’t remember. 

“I’m sorry” Stevie blurted out.   
Welp. There goes the slight hope of amnesia. 

Ally decided to play it safe, “Sorry about what?”

Stevie sighed, “I’m sorry about the kiss. I never meant for you to find out at all, much less like that.” Stevie took a breath and put her coffee cup down. “And I know that you’re straight and I would never want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable, so you don’t have to worry, I’m sure this will all go away. I just need some time.”

Ally sat frozen, coffee cup half way to her mouth.

“Ally? Could you um. Say something?”

“You’re sure what will go away?” Ally asked, the one part of Stevie's rant that stuck in her mind.

“Oh come on, you’re not going to make me say it are you?”

“What? No! Well. Yes. Please? I just have to be sure.”

Stevie took a breath. “My crush on you. That’s what I meant. But I’m sure it’ll fade, you’re just so cool, and beautiful and sma-“

“Ithinkyou’rebeautifultoo.” Ally let out in a rush.

Stevie’s head shot up and looked Ally in the eyes. “You think I’m beautiful?” She asked, a slow smile transforming her face.

Ally’s heart was beating so hard she was worried they might get a noise violation for it but she couldn’t help but return the smile. It was now or never.

“I mean.” She started, suddenly shy. “Yeah of course I do. Have you looked in a mirror like, ever? And you’re so nice and crazy smart and I’m really not straight at all. I’ve actually been out for like two years. I just was so nervous when I first met you that I freaked and didn’t reciprocate the whole, ‘Oh you’re gay? Me too!’ thing and then as time went on it would have just been weirder that I had never said anything and yeah. I’m sorry I lied and waited so long to tell you. I just am bad at things.”

Ally looked up with wide eyes as Stevie let out a loud laugh.   
“Hey! What's so funny lady?” 

Stevie tried to control her giggles, wiping tears from her eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I just cant believe that you’ve been gay this whole time. And liked me. We could have been dating since September!”

Ally just stared at her for a second before getting off her bed and heading out into the hallway.   
“Wait where are you going?” Stevie called after her.  
She was grumbling to herself when Ally walked back into the room a couple minutes later but stopped when Ally climbed up onto her bed, still in her penguin pajama pants.

Ally settled herself criss-cross-applesauce to mirror Stevie, resting their knees together.  
“I went to go brush my teeth” She said into the silence and looked up at Stevie shyly

Stevie smirked, “Oh yeah and why was that?”

Ally rolled her eyes and leaned into Stevie, running her hand up her thigh as their lips met. It was just like last night but so much better. Ally kissed with much more confidence now that she knew her feelings were returned. Stevie moaned into the kiss as she slid her hand into Ally's hair. This time the sound just made Ally pull Stevie closer, leaning back until she fell , pulling Stevie down with her. Stevie broke the kiss as she laughed and rearranged herself until she was comfortably laid on top of Ally, tangling their legs together

“Smooth”  
Ally just smirked, “Hey, I got moves”

She pulled Stevie's face to hers and fell back into a kiss. She relished in the feeling of Stevie pressed against her and groaned as the kiss heated up. Stevie broke away, kissing down Ally’s neck. Ally was almost squirming it felt so good. She felt a little silly for being so affected by just a kiss but this was Stevie. Her roommate that she’d been pining after all semester. 

Oh. Shit. Roommate.   
Ally groaned again but this time not out of pleasure and pulled Stevie up from where she had been working Ally’s shirt up her stomach. 

“Oh hey what's wrong? Too fast? IWe can slow down.”

Ally had to smile at how much Stevie obviously cared about her comfort level. “No definitely not too fast. Just right” She assured her, pulling her back down to cuddle next to her. “I just feel like we need to talk.”


	5. "The Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Ally chat about what it means to be roommates and date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't know if anyone is following this anymore but I'm sorry this took so long! I'm back at it though..procrastinating finals is a good motivator so I have a few chapters already done and on their way!
> 
> being-next-to-you.tumblr.com

Stevie sighed as she settled against Ally in the bed. Ally had never felt more comfortable in her entire life, cuddling against the hottest girl she had ever seen.

“So what did you want to talk about?”  
“Well. So obviously we really like each other” Ally’s hand drifted up as she started running her hand through Stevie’s long locks.  
“Mmm, I like that”   
Ally grinned and lightly scratched her nails along Stevie's scalp.

“However. We are roommates and that.... complicates things.”

Stevie sighed and sat up, slowly untangling herself from Ally who looked up with a confused expression. 

“I'm sorry,its just that you’re right. This is something we need to really talk about, and you’re very distracting” Stevie remarked with a breathy chuckle. Ally smirked at her and sat up too.

“Ok. So what if we made a pro/con list? Stevie suggested.   
Ally nodded. “Ok, so pro:” Ally sat forward and captured Stevie's lips in a soft kiss. “We can do that literally whenever we want”  
Stevie smiled as Ally pulled away “That’s a pretty big pro.Hmm..well we don’t have to worry about annoying each other's roommate by being there all the time”   
Ally nodded. “We wont have to worry about being that touchy feely couple because we can just go to our room”  
“Exactly!”

Ally smiled, “Ok, so now cons...we could get sick of each other?”  
Stevie nodded, “I guess theoretically that’s possible. Although we spend pretty much all our time together anyway”  
“Hah. True I guess. Ok um. Well, would this put weird pressure on a new relationship? Never having time to step back and digest and get time to ourselves? And what happens if it doesn't work out? Or people thing we're weird or gross or judge us fo-”  
Stevie laughed and put a hand on Ally’s knee to slow down her panic. “Ok, so those are all really valid concerns. And definitely being in a relationship with your roommate wouldn’t be the easiest thing in the world. But. I also think that not dating just because we’re roommates would be dumb. I would just spend all my time thinking about you anyway”

“Awwww you do like me!” Ally crooned, scooting closer to Stevie and taking one of her hands into her own. “So what do we do?”  
“What if we agreed, right now, to be completely honest with one another? We could commit to having fun and seeing where this goes..we don’t have to put a label on anything yet. I mean we’ve been dating for like ten minutes…but we agree that we will talk about everything the other is feeling about this relationship? Like if you feel like you need an afternoon with the room to yourself I would completely understand. Or if I felt like we needed to hang out outside of the room, you would be open to hearing that?” 

Ally nodded and looked up into Stevie’s eyes. “I think that sounds like a perfect idea.”  
Stevie stuck out her pinkie with a smile and a question in her eyes.  
Ally laughed before grabbing Stevie’s pinky with her own and sealing it with a kiss


End file.
